


No Return

by fififolle



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fear, Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their destiny is sealed, no matter how they feel about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



Nasir glanced over the fire at the troubled face of his lover. “Agron?”

Agron shook himself like a bear rousing from sleep. “What is it?”

Nasir smirked. “Would you reveal your thoughts to me? Are you contemplating the fight ahead?”

They were on the run, with Spartacus, and only the gods knew how long they could avoid the clutches of Rome. This temple, this place, felt safe and warm, but it was only a bare veil over the truth.

Agron's brow furrowed deeper. “I am. But it is not Rome I fear. It is...” The tall man swallowed hard and turned his head away.

Nasir's heart ached for his lover, and he drew closer, curling his hand around Agron's arm. “Tell me.”

Agron's lips over his told Nasir everything he needed to know. He kissed him like it was the last kiss they would ever share, and Nasir knew with all his heart that it could be.

“I love you,” whispered Agron roughly. “Wider than the mountains between my lands and Rome is my love for you.”

Nasir's heart swelled, and he pressed a firm, wet kiss to Agron's lips. “It does me good to be loved so strongly by you.”

But in his heart, Nasir knew that the strength of Agron's love could not save them from the wrath of Rome that would come one day.

~


End file.
